Sparks Fly
by Jameson Rook
Summary: I run my fingers through your hair, and watch the lights go wild. Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right. Lead me up the staircase won't you whisper, soft and slow?


_**So, this is obviously not the next chapter of Assassin's Ball or Rodeo, however, it was a one shot that I really have been thinking aout for going on about a year now (which is before I even started writing fics). I'll be honest and tell y'all a secret, I ship Ryan/Alexis(post high school Alexis that is) harder than I do Caskett. So, that's enough of my rambling, here it is, hope you all enjoy :)**_

_** Disclaimer: Castle and all of its characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC. "Sparks Fly" belongs to Taylor Swift.**_

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

_** The way you move is like a full on rain storm,**_

_** And I'm a house of cards.**_

_** You're that kind of reckless that should send me running,**_

_** But I kinda know that I won't get far.**_

_** And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch.**_

_** Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of.**_

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

__The precinct had emptied out nearly four hours earlier, leaving Kevin Ryan standing by himself. He chewed on the end of his pen angrily, the plastic crushing under his teeth. He sputtered, and spit a plastic splinter into the trash can before returning his gaze to the murder board.

The case had been very trying, not that all cases weren't, but when children were involved it always took that extra little punch to the heart. Ryan sighed, the sound echoing off the walls much louder than usual.

Esposito and Lanie had left long ago, not that anyone could blame them. It was their first wedding anniversary, after all. Kate and Castle had left soon after them, both feeling a sudden need to be with their twins, Roy and Johanna.

Ryan took a moment to think back to the day that the twins were born. It was shortly after he and Jenny had split up, the sting of the break up still fresh in his memory. The shock that fell over all of them when a frantic Castle had burst into the waiting room, a mask hanging around his neck and dressed in a sterile gown, claiming that the doctor had missed a boy on the sonograms was still fresh in his mind.

When Kate and Rick had asked him to be Roy's godfather he had to admit that he teared up a bit. Lanie and Esposito had already been asked to be Johanna's godparents, and he had expected them to be Roy's godparents as well. Rick had pulled him to the side of Kate's hospital room, the tiny boy tucked into his arms. He had seemed more nervous than usual, sweat dribbling down the sides of his face as he handed the baby over to Ryan. Holding the little boy wrapped in a soft blue blanket in his arms and having tiny fingers grasping his thumb was a feeling that he'd never forget. Cases such as this one, where a seven year old boy named Michael Hill had been found by a garbage truck driver tied in a plastic trash bag, always made his stomach churn at the thought of anyone being able to take a child's life. The part that sickened him was how unaffected the parents seemed and the fact that all of the circumstantial evidence pointed to them. As soon as they had something concrete, he was going to enjoy putting both of them away for a very long time.

Ryan nearly jumped a foot when someone behind him cleared their throat. He had his hand on his gun as he spun to face whoever it was. A stunned pair of blue eyes and a shock of red hair greeted him. He visibly relaxed, dropping his shoulders and removing his hand from his side arm. He glanced at his watch, surprised to find that the time had somehow snuck from five to almost nine.

"Detective Ryan, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Miss Castle." Ryan retorted with an easy grin.

"Dad called me from Kate's cell to ask me to grab his phone." She crossed to Kate's desk and lifted the tiny device, slipping it into her purse.

Alexis had graduated from college the year after the twins were born and had been working in the law firm that represented to precinct on most of their trials as an intern.

"So, I answered your question, now you get to answer mine. Why are you sitting here, staring at the murder board at nine o'clock at night?" She smiled, unbuttoning the grey pettycoat that was wrapped tightly around her. She shrugged out of the jacket and laid it across the back of his chair. Ryan's breath caught at the sight of the way her emerald green turtle neck hugged every curve of her body. The material looked soft, like cashmire or something even softer, and his fingers ached to reach out and touch it.

"I am working on our case. Your parents, and Esposito and Lanie were looking a little burnt out so they went home." He replied finally, his eyes meeting hers and a gentle smile brushing across his features.

"Ryan, it's nine at night. You need to give it a rest, go get some sleep, look at it tomorrow with fresh eyes." Alexis rested her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Have you even eaten anything today?" He stared at the ground, flinching slightly as his stomach growled defiantly at her question. When he allowed himself to glance up at her, he saw her looking at him with a disapproving glare.

"I had a muffin this morning when I came in. I guess we worked through lunch, and well...I guess dinner too." He whispered, running his hand over the back of his neck, massaging the tight muscles there. Alexis picked up his jacket and handing it to him. He gave her a questioning look.

"We're going to get some food, we'll take it back to my apartment, watch a movie and then you can come back in here tomorrow and do what you do best." She smiled, slipping into her own jacket once again.

"Oh? What I do best, huh? And what exactly is that?" He chuckled, collecting his keys and cell phone.

"You catch killers. And you're damned good at it." She gave him a dazzling grin and motioned for him to follow her to the elevator. Ryan returned the smile and was hot on her heels. He shook his head lightly as the door shut behind them. What the hell was he getting himself into?

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

_** Drop everything now,**_

_** Meet me in the pouring rain.**_

_** Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain,**_

_** 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**_

_** Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down, Give me something that will haunt me when you're not around**_

_** 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**_

_** My mind forgets to remind me that you're a bad idea,**_

_** You touch me once and it's really something,**_

_** You find me I'm even better than you imagined I would be.**_

_** I'm on my guard for the rest of the world,**_

_** But with you I know it's no good,**_

_** And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...**_

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

__When they stepped out of the precinct into the crisp fall evening air, a shiver skittered through Alexis' body, and Ryan quickly slipped his coat around her shoulders. She shot him a small smile as they walked towards his car.

A girlish scream tore from her throat as a chilly rain began pelting down on them. Ryan laughed loudly as they both bolted towards the car, the rain drops splashing around their feet. They both dove into the driver's and passengers seat of his car, collapsing into a fit of laughter, tears running down their cheeks.

"Well, I guess that saying our timing sucks would be an understatement?" He gasped when he regained enough breath to speak.

"I guess that you could say that." She chuckled, patting his hand lightly before buckling her seatbelt. He mirrored her actions and hooked himself into the car.

"So, Miss Castle, what would you like for dinner?" Ryan asked, turning the key in the ignition, the Crown Vic roaring to life.

"I was thinking Chinese?" She muttered, scrolling through her cell phone. "We could do that new take-out place near the loft?" She extended the cell phone to him to show him the address and he nodded, a smile crossing his face.

"Works for me." He nosed the undercover cruiser out into the wet street, the pavement glistening. "Thank you, Alexis." He whispered after a few moment of driving in silence.

"For what?" She asked, giving him a strange look and tucking a curl behind her ear.

"For being here, for making sure that I don't lose myself in this case. I know that you know how tough kids' cases can be." His voice was low, keeping the atmosphere of the car sensual and easy.

"I'll always be here. It's what friends are for, Kevin." Alexis gave him a heart wrenching smile that had his heart jumping into his stomach. She reached across the console and laced her fingers through his, running her thumb over the pulse point on his wrist.

Before either of them knew what happened they were pulling into the Chinese restaurant. Ryan looked down at their joined hands cautiously as he shifted the car into park.

"Lex..." He whispered, their eyes meeting in the dark cabin of the car. He gaped for a moment, attempting to find the words that he was trying to say. "We should...we should go get some dinner before they close." He finally decided, but he didn't miss the hurt that flicked across her face.

"Okay." She muttered, opening the car door and running inside, attempting to dodge the rain drops. Ryan sighed loudly cursing himself for his stupidity, and inability to just tell Alexis that she was all he thought about. The woman captivated him in a way that no one else, even Jenny, ever had. She was truly something amazing. She was everything that he wanted.

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

_** Drop everything now,**_

_** Meet me in the pouring rain,**_

_** Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain.**_

_** 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile,**_

_** Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down,**_

_** Give me something that will haunt me when you're not around 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. **_

_** I run my fingers through your hair,**_

_** And watch the lights go wil.**_

_** Just keep on keeping your eyes on me,**_

_** It's just wrong enough to make it feel right.**_

_** Lead me up the staircase won't you whisper, soft and slow?**_

_** I'm captivated by you baby, like a fireworks show.**_

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

__Hours later they were settled into the couch in the loft, watching an action and adventure movie. She had started out curled up in the corner oppostite him, a box of chicken chow mein sitting between her knees.

Ryan had mocked her form as she attempted use the chop sticks, and simply gave up and ended up spearing a piece of chicken on the end of one stick before popping it into her mouth. She smirked at him triumphantly.

"That doesn't count, you know. Spearing the food with one of the chop sticks isn't really 'using chopsticks'."

"Sure it is." She replied, sticking a piece of vegetable. "Works the same way doesn't it?" Ryan laughed loudly, expertly picking up some of his beef lo mein and chewing it thoughtfully.

"Cheater." He muttered. She gasped in mock hurt, setting her food on the coffee table and crossing the couch to playfully slap his chest. She took his food from his hands and set it next to hers. Her fingers skated over his ribs, tickling him lightly. A boyish, playful laugh escaped Ryan's throat as he half-heartedly protested. Somehow, in the midst of their playful teasing, he ended up sliding down the couch and she was settled on his chest, her body pressed flush against his.

Ryan's voice caught in his throat, the feeling of her heated flesh radiating into him was too much and began having a rather embarassing effect on him. He opened his mouth to apologize, to try saying something to get her to move away from his groin before she felt what was happening to him, but she silence him with a finger to his lips. He stared at her a moment, his sea blue eyes searching hers for an answer that he wasn't quite sure he wanted to hear.

All of his questions and rapid thoughts were silenced when her soft lips pressed against his. He gasped quietly to himself when her tongue slid over his bottom lip. When he finally regained his bearings he settled his hands onto her hips, rubbing circles over the bare skin that was just peeking out over the top of her jeans. He couldn't supress the moan that rumbled through him when she rolled her hips against his, grinding her center against his growing hardness.

"God, Lex," He breathed, moving his lips to move down her jaw and neck, his words hot against her ear. "You feel so good against me." He snarled, sliding his hand up higher into her shirt. His calloused hands scraped over the sensitive skin around her rib cage.

"Kevin," She moaned when his hand slipped under her bra and found her already hardened nipple. "You have no idea how many times I've thought about you this way." She rasped into his ear before taking his ear into her mouth, her teeth grazing the skin. Ryan's hips bucked up into hers, a blush creeping up his neck at the involuntary actions. "Don't be embarassed, Kev. Let yourself get lost in this, lose yourself in me." She continued, snaking her hand between them and running a palm over the crotch of his dress slacks. He barked out a moan at the sensation of her hand on him.

"Fuck, Lex. That's so, oh God..." He moaned when her hand slipped inside his pants and boxers and stroked him. The feeling of her skin against him was more than he'd ever dreamed it could be. She eased his slacks carefully over his erection and tossed them over the back of the couch, his boxers following quickly. She moved quickly and tore his shirt off of him, buttons skittering in different directions. She sat bat for a moment to admire him, her fingers running abstract patterns over his chest. Ryan growled when her nails skimmed over his nipple.

"You're so sexy, Kevin." She leaned in and peppered kisses over his chest and abdomin. His muscles tensed under her lips when she moved lower. Ryan nearly came out of his skin when her lips wrapped around hiss swollen cock. He fisted his hand in the cushions of her couch and used every last drop of his self-restraint not to thrust wildly into her mouth. He let his hand stray to her hair and shakily brought her mouth back up to his, their tongue battling heatedly for dominance.

"You're wearing too much clothing, Miss Castle." He smirked, hooking his leg around hers and flipping them over. He settled himself back far enough to slide her bottoms over her legs, kissing his way up the inside of her thigh before slipping her panties off. "You're so beautiful, Alexis. I've had this dream too, you konw. With you and me." He whispered, kissing his way around everywhere except where she wanted his mouth the most. She grunted in anticipation, his nails digging into his back.

Ryan slipped her shirt over her head, and flicked her bra open with a deft snap of his wrist. When he removed it and tossed it across the room he stared at her in reverant awe for a moment. Alexis let her hands flutter across her bare chest to cover her breasts, suddenly selfconcious under his gaze. Ryan gave her a gentle smile and pulled her arms away from her chest.

"Don't hide from me, Alexis. You never need to hide from me, you're beautiful." He leaned forward, bracing himself on his arms and sliding into place over her. He froze and a look of confusion flicked over her. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Her hand came up to cup his cheek and ran her thumb over his skin.

"I don't have...I don't have anything, Alexis." He stammered nervously.

"I'm on the pill, and I'm clean. As long as you are too, then it's fine. I trust you, Kevin." She smiled, reaching between them and guiding his tip into her wetness. They both gasped loudly at the feeling of him as he slid completely to the hilt. He froze for a moment, letting her adjust to the size of him. "You're so...mmm, this feels so right, Kevin." She whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist and thrusting against him. Ryan began moving, his hips sliding in a smooth rhythm.

It didn't take long for him to begin feeling her muscles contracting around him and he felt a low coil of heat curling through his stomach. Their breathing and thrusts became erratic as the rocking of their hips increased.

"I'm so close, Lex. God, not gonna last, you feel too good." He moaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Alexis let her fingers tangle in the hair at the base of his neck.

"Don't worry, Kev, I'm here, I've got you. Come apart for me." She sighed, letting herself relax before she tensed with an orgasm that surpassed anything she'd ever felt in her life. He came shortly after, her name tumbling from his lips.

They sat there together for a little while, both of them quivering with the aftershocks of their high. Ryan pressed a soft kiss against her temple and pulled the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch over them.

"Good night, Alexis." He whispered in her ear. She hummed her agreement before her breathing evened out. Ryan smiled down at her, sleep slowly overcoming him for the first time since the case had started.

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

_** Drop everything now,**_

_** Meet me in the pouring rain,**_

_** Kiss me on the sidewalk,**_

_** Take away the pain,**_

_** 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile,**_

_** Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down,**_

_** Give me something that will haunt me when you're not around**_

_** 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**_

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_

__The light streamed in through the large bay windows on the far side of the living room, causing Ryan to crinkle his nose in protest. He groaned quietly, attempting to turn over but found a solid weight on his chest. Alexis. Right.

He opened his eyes and found her staring at him, her chin resting on her hands.

"Good morning." He smiled, kissing her softly.

"Mornin-." She was cut off by a loud knocking at the door. They both froze and looked at the door.

"Lex, wakey wakey!" Castle's voice was muffled through the door.

"Come on, sleepy head, we're hungry!" Kate's voice was accompanied by the gurgle babies. Alexis looked back at him nervously.

"Tell me that's not who I think it is..." He whispered.

"Yeah...can't tell you that, babe. This...is going to get real awkward real fast, huh?"

"I have a feeling." They sat up and he set his head in his hands. Ryan motioned towards the door. "Bring on the grilling questions."

Sure, Kevin Ryan had faced murderers, crazy criminals, sticky situations and everything in between. But, he had a feeling that an overly posseive, pissed off Richard Castle was going to be his biggest challenge yet...

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **_


End file.
